Aircraft are typically equipped with wheels and brakes in order travel over land. Brakes are sometimes furnished by manufacturers for specific models and series of various vehicles. For example, with aircraft, brake manufacturers may vary across series of the same aircraft or even within a series of the same aircraft. For example, an aircraft series may be available with a choice of brake systems from two different manufacturers. While choice may be beneficial to the aircraft purchaser, it may be difficult for the brake control system to know the type of brake being controlled. Improper identification by a brake control system may degrade brake system performance and compromise safety.